1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boot comprising a first footwear element and a second footwear element, the second footwear element being adapted to be inserted into the first footwear element. The invention also relates to an assembly including a crampon as well as a boot with two footwear elements.
Boots according to the invention can be used in fields such as walking or running on flat or mountainous terrain, climbing, skiing on snow, snowshoeing, and the like.
Boots according to the invention can receive the foot of the wearer with sufficient comfort, while enabling accurate transmission of the impulses applied by the wearer and sensory information related to walking, running, or steering an apparatus, such as a sports apparatus, for example. This is important, for example when running or climbing, activities for which the performance of a user is conditioned by these factors, among other things.
2. Background Information
It has long been known to manufacture a boot with a first footwear element and a second footwear element, the second footwear element being adapted to be removably inserted into the first footwear element.
A first example is that of a boot comprising an outer envelope, referred to as the first footwear element, and a liner, referred to as the second footwear element. The outer envelope has properties such as resistance to wear due to walking, resistance to abrasion, ability to dampen impact forces, ability to cooperate with a crampon, imperviousness, and the like. The liner may provide a certain comfort with respect to wrapping the foot, thermal insulation, and the like. The liner may be provided with a sole assembly for walking in a mountain refuge, for example.
A second example is that of a boot comprising an outer envelope, referred to as the first footwear element, and an inner boot, referred to as the second footwear element. Here, the outer envelope is an overboot that provides additional properties to the inner boot. In particular, the outer envelope may include a high upper and have good imperviousness. The inner boot is sufficient in itself for walking or running, except in cases in which an additional capability, such as imperviousness, is necessary. With an inner boot according to the second example, which can be a low-upper inner boot, the user can undertake an intense or sporting practice. Alternatively, if necessary, the user may associate the first and second footwear elements to adapt to various conditions, such as rain or snow, for example. One advantage for the user is having the minimum weight on each foot when seeking performance.
In all cases in which the second footwear element is positioned in the first footwear element, known boots provide a certain comfort, and enable a transmission impulse and sensory information. This makes walking, running, or steering an apparatus generally efficient. Sometimes, however, comfort is insufficient and/or the transmission of impulses and sensory information is incomplete.
This happens for example when the second footwear element moves inside the first footwear element, with small displacements that negatively affect comfort and accuracy.
To maintain the second footwear element in the first footwear element, the prior art has, for example, shaped the outer envelope of the second footwear element as a function of the inner envelope of the first footwear element, so that one fits precisely inside the other. However, despite the efforts made toward achieving such objectives, undesired displacements of the second footwear element are still observed in the first footwear element.
In view of the foregoing, therefore, boots according to the prior art are not entirely satisfactory in the sense that they do not provide adequate comfort in all situations and in the sense that they do not allow full transmission of the impulses and sensory information.